


breathtaking

by daisy_chains



Series: Merlin Fics [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: “I forgot what it was like to be in love with someone.”





	breathtaking

Merlin’s staring. He knows he is, knows he hasn’t taken his eyes off Gwaine since the moment the man stepped foot on the training grounds. 

Arthur’s glare burns into his back as he stands, uselessly holding the king’s sword in hand. And he knows, he knows he looks like an idiot, staring so shamelessly, completely ignoring his duties to his king. The thing is, Gwaine’s grin, the one that hasn’t faded since they woke up together in his bed, that has a soft edge to it, it’s the most beautiful thing Merlin has seen in years. 

So when Arthur hits the back of his head, tells him off for being a lazy servant who isn't doing his job and ought to be in the stocks, he can’t help but say what’s on his mind. 

“I forgot what it was like to be in love with someone,” he says, mouth moving despite his mind screaming for him to shut up. “It’s breathtaking.” 

Gwaine chooses then to look over, to meet Merlin’s eyes and wave, grin broadening. And what can Merlin do but wave back and give in to the sappy grin that has been fighting its way onto his face since he left Gwaine’s chambers. 

“It is.” 

Merlin jumps, whirling around to face the king he had almost forgotten was behind him. 

“What?”

“Can’t you remember your own words?” Arthur asks, glaring at the servant, though it lacks any heat. And when he speaks again, his voice is soft and there’s a faraway look in his eyes. “Being in love, it is breathtaking.” 

They stand there for a moment, lost in their own minds, before Merlin startles back into the present, glancing down at the sword in his hand. “You need this, don’t you?” 

It’s less of a question, but it’s enough to push Arthur back into motion. But even after he hands the sword to him, the king lingers. 

“You’re happy?” 

Confused, Merlin opens his mouth to again ask what Arthur is talking about, but he catches Gwaine’s eyes once more and understands.

“Yeah,” he says, smiling as Gwaine bounds over to them. “Yeah, I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh first Merlin/Gwaine thing that I've managed to finish and actually post so hey. maybe those other ones will get finished at some point
> 
> btw uhh I definitely did not intend for this to come across as them having sex but rereading it now I noticed I probably could've worded that better. but take that as you will, I'll just remain in the land of late night conversations with your SO


End file.
